The objectives of this study are to determine 1) Whether or not some clinical neurological deficits exist particularly in the hospital system in children with idiopathic scoliosis. 2) Which cases of idiopathic scoliosis will progress and can be separated from the non-progressive type so that unnecessary treatment can be avoided. The methods will be to conduct a prospective study of a sufficiently large sample of children who have had scoliosis of recent onset with the following methods: 1) Family history, 2) orthopedic and radiologic exam to rule out definite neurological, metabolic, or skeletal causes, 3) neurological examination to ascertain gross reflex changes, 4) instrumented measurement of balance reactions; thus the amplitude of body sway, dynamic postural maintenance during tilt of the body, axial musculature function during tilt of the body, cortical spinal function with a tracker instrumented test. Matched controls of non-scoliotic children will be used for initial testing. All children with scoliosis will be retested at six month intervals throughout growth (estimated three years) and the results correlated with the radiographic progression or nonprogression of the spinal curvature.